


Softer Than The Rain

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Abusive Parents, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Arthur has a bad day. Until he doesn't.





	Softer Than The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/gifts).



He was so used to being welcomed home with the same enthusiasm of a whole litter of overexcited Labrador puppies that he felt momentarily lost as he shut the front door and stepped further into the otherwise silent flat; his partner was nowhere to be seen, and there was no tea nor coffee waiting for him on the kitchen stove. He took off his coat, sighed, and decided he might as well put something together for tea; then he would give Arthur a call, see if he was still up for movie night after all.

It was only as headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable that he heard a soft thud coming from their bedroom; frowning in sudden concern, he pushed the door open to find Arthur huddled up on floor between the bed and the window, clutching one of Martin’s old flight manuals for some reason.

“Arthur?” he called softly, stepping closer, gingerly crouched down in the narrow space. “Are you – is everything okay?”

It took a troublingly long time for Arthur to eventually formulate an answer, his voice as flat as Martin had never heard the likes of it before. “Oh. Hello, Skip. Yeah, everything’s – fine. I’m just – having a little sit down, you know.”

“No, I don’t _know_ , Arthur. You’re worrying me. Please.”

Arthur glanced down at the dog-eared book he was still holding to his chest, shook his head somewhat stubbornly. “You don’t have to worry, Skip. I’m – all right, I promise.”

“That’s precisely what I’m worried about. You’re never, ever anything less than ‘brilliant’ – not unless something’s very wrong.”

He covered Arthur’s hands with his own, was finally rewarded with a teary smile that only made his heart sink further. “Do I make you happy, Skip?” Arthur’s voice was trembling, just a little. “Truly happy, I mean?”

His arms were around Arthur before he’d even finished his sentence. “Of course you do, sweetie. I swear, if Dirk’s been making fun of you again, I’m going to have a serious word with the airfield manager.”

“No, it’s not – it’s nothing like that. I was just – thinking, about things, you know.”

“Arthur...”

“Dad called this morning,” Arthur admitted at length, his words spoken in a pained whisper as he buried his face deeper against Martin’s shoulder. “He says I should stop leading people on, when I won’t give them what they – need.”

Martin made a mental note to give Gordon a piece of his mind later; or even better, let Carolyn and Douglas deal with the miserable wretch. In the meantime, he hugged Arthur closer to his chest, ran his fingers gently through his curls.

“Arthur, we talked about that, remember? There’s only one thing I need, and that’s you. I’ve never been happier in my entire life, and I owe it all to you.”

Arthur sniffled, let Martin wipe away the tears that had started running down his cheeks. “Even if we don’t – you know?”

“Yes, Arthur.”

They stood like that for a long while, huddled together at the foot of their bed. Eventually Arthur reached to thread his fingers through Martin’s, dropped a soft kiss on his chin. “Love you, Skip.”

Martin smiled affectionately, ruffled Arthur’s hair in turn. “I love you too, you silly thing.”


End file.
